


So, You're...

by WillSherJohnKhan



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: John, clueless as usual.Disclaimer:I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.





	

***

221B BAKER’S STREET

The door to the flat was abruptly flung open, and John and Mary Watson entered, both looking a little annoyed.

“Sherlock! I’ve been trying to call yo…” John’s tirade came to an abrupt end, due to the unexpected sight before him.

Sherlock Holmes, the world’s only Consulting Detective, and self-proclaimed high-functioning sociopath, was currently curled up in his chair wearing only a sheet.

Sitting on his lap, wearing as far as John could tell, only Sherlock’s blue dressing gown was Bart’s Hospital Pathologist, Molly Hooper.

Both currently appeared to have their tongues down each other’s throats as far as they could go.

Gradually the pair became aware they had an audience, and reluctantly separated.

They settled themselves more comfortably, with Molly’s back resting against Sherlock’s chest, while Sherlock wrapped his arms protectively around Molly, and then they waited.

“So, you’re…” John began.

“Shagging!” Mary squealed excitedly.

“Married,” Sherlock responded as he and Molly showed off their shiny gold wedding bands.

“Expecting,” Molly added, pulling out the ultrasound photo from one of the dressing gown pockets.

“Oh…right,” was all John could say.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments most welcome. :-)


End file.
